


A tale of three

by Nanse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU:Western, Graphic Novel, It's a comic that's why there's no words, i just tagged it to be safe, the violence is not graphic and gory, trigger warnings and such are in the notes at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanse/pseuds/Nanse
Summary: It's the tale of three brothers but as a western. It's that simple, folks.
Comments: 77
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> 1\. There's a flood. In a canyon.  
> 2\. There's a dude getting shot (no blood or guts tho)  
> 3\. A different dude getting stabbed (on screen but again, vanilla)  
> 4\. Burns (as in burn wounds)  
> 5\. Suicide by hanging (not very explicit but on screen)  
> 6\. A horse (he doesn't really do anything special but some people really don't like horses so there you go)
> 
> Each page is uploaded as a separate chapter to help with loading time supposedly. If you're blessed with wonderful internet I'd do that thing where you view the whole work at once.  
> The panels go left to right, top to bottom. I think that's all.  
> Oh yea, Don't repost. Publicly available and public domain aren't the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




End file.
